The Prince and The Slave
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Prince Hunny is next in line for the throne and now an eligible bachelor at the age of seventeen. Mori is the best brigand in The Ouran Kingdom, that is until he snuck into the palace during the Prince's birthday party and got caught. MorixHunny YAOI
1. Chapter 1

The life of a prince. Most would think it would be luxurious, being waited on hand and foot, the valuables, the delicacies, the pampering. But, in reality that kind of life is dreadfully boring, and gets old fast.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka had been a prince since the day he was born and christened, all of almost seventeen years ago. He had the regal looks of a true Haninozuka, blonde hair, bright brown eyes, and a small frame. He had strong muscles, though not very visible, from the Karate and Judo training he had undergone throughout his childhood.

People called him Prince Hunny, the prince of all things cute. He looked five and didn't seem to mind it, using it to his advantage to get his way. His three favorite things in the world included bunnies, (Specifically his stuffed bunny Usa-Chan) cake, and people. He was a social butterfly, a kind and cute soul that everyone couldn't help but adore.

We lay our scene in a grand castle, overlooking a small village full of loyal commoners where the young Prince resides. In a large bedroom in the southern wing, we find the Prince resting his tired eyes for the unexpected trial that awaits him.

* * *

"The Prince is sure tired today, isn't he?" Two maids peeked into a spacious room, smiling at the little bundle of blankets in the middle of the gigantic bed. The bed was carved from gold painted steel, the silk blankets a light and sunny yellow, matching the hair of the head that peeked out.

"He sure is. It's his seventeenth birthday today too, so we should let him sleep in." They closed the door. The bundle on the bed moved, squirming around as the person wrapped in them tried to get comfortable. Slowly the sheets fell around the body of a little boy as he sat up, his face shadowed as he gave up on sleep.

"I'm. Still. Tired." Glaring around he looked for the person who dared wake him. Finding no one, he stood, setting his bunny Usa-Chan on the bed before going over to a punching bag and proceeding to slam his fists against it.

In the halls servants and maids whispered as they passed the Prince's bedroom door. "Someone woke him up again." A maid whispered to the servant she was assisting, motioning towards the room. The servant nodded.

"It'd be best to leave him alone. He will be fine in a moment." The servant sighed and led the way down the hall. Silence rang through the air as fists and feet stopped abusing the punching bag. The door opened slowly, and the people tensed up, nervous to see whether their prince was kind and cute again or still a raging mini monster.

"Hi everyone! What's for breakfast?" Hunny's face was once again brightly lit with a smile as he looked around. Sighs of relief could be heard all around the castle as the young lord was escorted to the kitchen.

* * *

"This way Mori!" A pair of boys yelled, grabbing their sacks of stolen goods as they hopped over a short wall. A tall seventeen year old boy followed, his face expressionless and his dark eyes observant. Guards yelled behind them, chasing the brigands through the streets of the town.

"This way." Mori said, motioning into a dark alley with the guards shouts a few blocks away. They ran down the alley, ducking into a hole in the wall that led into an empty and very well hidden room. The two boys sighed in relief, before yet another boy entered the room.

"About time you guys got back. What have you got?" A boy with glasses entered the room stealthily, looking at the identical twins and the stoic guy. The twins rolled their eyes and sat the bags on the wooden table.

"Lots of stuff. But you could be more patient Kyoya. Don't you think Kaoru?" One of the boys looked at his twin named Kaoru. Kaoru nodded.

"I agree Hikaru." The twins sauntered off into an adjoining room. Kyoya rolled his eyes and looked at the quiet boy as he began to open the bags.

"How did it go Mori-Senpai?" Kyoya asked. "How was their first raid?"

"Fine. I let them figure out how to get away up until the end." Mori replied quietly as Kyoya nodded.

"You're a good teacher."

"Mom! Hikaru and Kaoru are using obscene language around our daughter!" A voice yelled from the living room. Sniggers could be heard as the twins taunted the boy. Kyoya chose to ignore his calling and continued his search, leaving it up to Mori to go break up the fight waiting to happen.

He entered the living room to find the twins standing on one side of the room making faces at a blonde on the other side. They were laughing, sticking their tongues out at the raging blonde, blue eyed boy. Behind them was a girl with short, cropped hair and large brown eyes, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, cut that out." Mori said. "Tamaki, relax. Haruhi, you can leave." The twins shut up quickly, and then sulked out of the room after the girl named Haruhi. The blonde, Tamaki, smiled at Mori.

"You sure have a way with words Mori-Senpai. That is, when you talk." He said. Mori gave a small, rare smile then set off down the hall to his room. Entering, he shed his sword and weapons, his black ninja-like clothes and changed into a casual kimono. He walked back to the living room, tucking his arms in the sleeves together as he went.

"It's the Prince's seventeenth birthday today everyone." Kyoya's voice could be heard from the kitchen area, so Mori headed that way.

"So? Do you have a point?" The twins were sitting in chairs next to each other, Hikaru leaning back with his hands behind his head and Kaoru leaning forward with his chin in his hand. They wore identical bored looks.

"Think about it. What does it mean when a Prince has a birthday?" Kyoya asked, picking up his signature clipboard and beginning to write on it.

"He has a party of course!" Tamaki exclaimed. "He's come of age, the right age to marry!"

"That means what?" Kyoya pressed.

"A lot of important people will be there. Rich people." Haruhi thought out loud. "And it will be very busy up there."

"So what happens when the palace is busy hosting a party with many rich people there?" Kyoya continued.

"There will be plenty to steal and a good amount of time to do it." Mori jumped in, leaning against the wall, startling everyone but Kyoya, who was just naturally unshakeable.

"Correct. Point to Mori-Senpai, as per usual." Kyoya's smile suddenly turned devious. "Get ready everyone. Tonight we raid the palace."

The twins pumped the air with their fists, grinning. "Yes! Good bye boredom!" They started laughing. "This will be awesome!"

"Risky." Mori stated, giving them a hard look. They just smiled.

"That makes it more fun!"

Mori rolled his eyes and Kyoya chuckled. _'I have so much to teach them, in so little time.'_ He thought.

* * *

"What would you like to drink, Sire?" A young, redheaded maid asked, setting an empty cup before the Prince, going over to the fridge to open it. He tapped a finger on his chin and looked up in thought, before turning faithfully to his bunny.

"What do you think we should have to drink Usa-Chan?" The bunny said nothing; after all, it's a stuffed animal. But, Hunny, being Hunny, was able to decipher the rabbit's silence. "Grape juice? Okay! Can I have some grape juice?" Hunny turned to the maid with an adorable smile. She blushed and nodded.

"Of course, Sire." She took the glass container of juice from the fridge and poured the deep purple liquid in the cup for the young Prince. "And Happy seventeenth birthday."

"Thank you!" Hunny smiled big and began to feast on the breakfast placed before him at the long oak table. Hash browns, maple bacon, eggs, toast, jam, among other things littered the table on silver platters for the young Prince.

"Mitsukuni, happy birthday." He turned just to see the taller, younger version of himself saunter through the room with a scowl on his face.

"Thanks Chika-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed, yelling after his younger brother, Yasuchika. Content, he finished eating and pushed away from the table, jumping down from the chair. "I'm going to the dojo!"

"Do you want someone to accompany you, My Lord?" An elderly servant asked as he opened the door for Hunny.

"No thanks, I'm okay! I have Usa-Chan!" Skipping back to his room, Hunny entered and pulled bandages around his wrists and fists, then put on his white Gi. Rushing from the room he tied his black belt on and sprinted to the dojo that was outside the castle on the far end.

Reaching his destination, Hunny stretched his arms and legs, preparing to train. Training was a necessity in his family. If you hadn't practiced your Karate forms or your Judo throws you were at the mercy of your family members. He went through forms for an hour, swiftly moving on to spar with other family members that had shown up at the dojo.

"Good work Mitsukuni." The small blonde whirled, bowing to his father.

"Thank you father."

"So, today you are officially seventeen, and are an eligible bachelor." His father circled him, surveying his son's small, and somewhat cutesy, frame and blonde locks, deep and sparkling brown eyes. Inwardly he sighed. Why couldn't his eldest son look more mature like the younger of the two, Yasuchika? "Your mother and I have decided to throw you a party, in which every eligible bachelorette in the kingdom will attend."

Now it was Hunny's turn to inwardly sigh. He was not interested in finding love at the age of seventeen. "Father, please, don't throw the party if it puts strain on everyone, it's not worth it."

"We are having a party, and you will talk to every woman." His father stated firmly, using his kingly voice to lay the law. He knew his sons views on marriage and love. "You will enjoy yourself."

"Yes Father."

"Go in and wash up, then put on your formal attire." Mitsukuni nodded and bowed, turning to leave. "Oh and Son, nothing cute. Think elegant." Hunny managed a half hearted smile and left the dojo.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the brigands had planned the best way to get into the castle and were now getting ready.

"Mori-Senpai? What weapons do you think we should bring?" Haruhi asked the older boy. He walked over from where he was helping Tamaki.

"Bring your shuriken and kunai. Maybe a collapsible steel rod." He answered kindly, ruffling the shorter girl's hair. He may be tall and experienced when it came to fighting and stealing, but he honestly was a kind guy.

"Okay, thank you. Um, you may want to help Tamaki-Senpai. He looks like he's packing everything but the kitchen sink." Haruhi observed, rolling her eyes at the older boy who was trying to shove a long double edged sword into a bag he would be carrying. Mori sighed and walked over to him and sorted the mess out.

"Are we ready men?" Kyoya was back, carrying his clipboard with a devious smirk as usual. They all nodded. "Good, we leave in half an hour. The Prince's party starts in an hour."

"This is going to be so cool!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, strapping their knives into the hidden pocket in their boots.

"Everyone listen to Mori-Senpai. Do you have any advice?" Tamaki exclaimed, reigning over them all like he was the prince, not the shorty up in the palace getting ready at this minute.

"Don't get caught." Mori stated simply, back in his black clothes with his sword strapped to his side.

"All right!" They all, excluding Haruhi and Kyoya, shouted gleefully. Mori sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

_'I have my work cut out for me so they don't get caught.'_

* * *

Hunny stood in front of the full length mirror in his bath room, surveying his appearance in the mirror. He wore a black suit, a blue tie around his neck choking him. His shoes had been polished for the occasion, the suit and tie pressed so they were crisp. His cuff links were pure gold, glinting in the little light in the room. Hunny sighed, looking at his perfectly coiffed golden hair, not a hair out of place.

_'Well, here we go!'_ He left his room, looking sadly at Usa-Chan, who had promptly been excluded from the guest list no matter what the young prince had done. Entering the hallway he followed the halls twists and turns until he was at the top of the grand staircase. It swept down to a pair of regal oak doors, which led to the ballroom. Voices could be heard from the party that was already commencing in the vast room.

Taking a deep breath, he descended the stairs, putting his prince face on before two servants opened the doors. He swept inside, and the voices hushed to whispers. He looked around, smiling at people as he followed the red carpet to a throne on a high platform. Sitting in the chair, the talking resumed, people coming up to the platform to bow to him as a regal gold crown was placed on his equally golden locks.

"Mitsukuni." His younger brother was at his elbow suddenly, giving him a blank stare. "Father wants you to go down and dance with the ladies here, talk to them."

"I will. Later. I want cake!" Hunny grinned, hopping off the throne to head towards the refreshment table towards his weakness. Prince Yasuchika sighed, shaking his head as he watched his alien of an older brother skip off.

_'He's too creepy! The alien!'_ He shuddered, turning and returning to where his parents stood.

Hunny sat and began to enjoy his favorite snack, completely oblivious to the whispers and stares around him. But at the other end of the palace, six unwanted guests were sneaking in, enjoying the lack of guards stationed at that entrance to the castle. As they snuck in through the king and queens bedroom window they fanned out, covering the first and second floors together.

"Keep in contact." Kyoya whispered into the small mike attached to the choker around his neck.

"Gotcha!" The twins chorused quietly. Mori stayed silent, moving like a shadow from room to room. He stepped softly, not staying in one place too long before moving on to another.

In the ballroom no one was aware of the visitors upstairs prowling around and snatching several things. The party continued. Mori entered a room painted bright blue that held a bed with yellow silk sheets. There were stuffed animals everywhere.

_'Must be a kid's room.'_ He thought.

Hunny sat in the ballroom, thinking about his Usa-Chan upstairs. _'I'll sneak up real quick! No one will know I'm gone!'_ He rationalized, standing up and disappearing through the crowd, appearing once again at the huge doors. With a quick command the servants opened the doors.

Racing up the stairs he headed towards his room as fast as he could in dress shoes and a suit. Hunny froze for a moment, noticing his room door was cracked open. On guard now, he walked towards the door and pushed it open slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Racing up the stairs he headed towards his room as fast as he could in dress shoes, he noticed his door was ajar. On guard now, he walked towards the door and pushed it open slowly. It swung open slowly, the room a blanket of darkness and shadows. He took a step into the room, then another. Bringing his fists up in front of his person in defense, he slid completely into the room.

Mori stood inside the closet, peering through the crack at the young boy who had just entered the room. Breathing slowly through his mouth he stayed still and silent, waiting for the unwanted intrusion to leave.

"Hello?" The blonde boy called, fists up as he entered farther into the room. "Who's there?" Mori stayed silent. "Come out, whoever you are!" Mori could hear footsteps in the adjoining room, two pairs of feet being none too silent. The blonde headed that way, a determined look on his young face.

_'Hikaru, Kaoru. Go.'_ Mori thought, adjusting his position. Of course, the morons couldn't hear the silent order, and Mori being unable to speak into the mike to tell them sealed his fate.

Hunny walked up to the room that held the adjoining bathroom. Quickly, he slipped off his suit jacket, tie, and dress shoes. Then, opening the door, he pounced. There were two of them, and Hunny's element of surprised had caught them off guard as he dropped and kicked their feet from under them.

"Ouch!" Came the two voices. Hunny didn't relent.

"Hyah!" He said, the oxygen leaving his stomach just in time. One of the boys on the floor kicked him there, but no oxygen to be forced out meant a very unsuccessful attack! Hunny dodged another kick, moving below the kicking leg to smash his fist into the person's cheek.

"Damn it! Run!" One cursed. The two boys jumped up, hearing soldiers approaching rapidly outside the door. Hunny moved into a stance, daring them to take one step.

"You're not going to get away!" His childish voice had left him, his eye brows coming together to glare. The glare quickly became a look of shock as he was hauled up from behind. Hunny kicked his feet that were far off the ground as the arms tightened around his small frame.

"Go." Said the person bear hugging him. "Quickly." The two thieves smiled and nodded, giving Hunny one last look.

"Looks like we are getting away!" They snickered, nodding to their savior. Quickly, they threw open the bathroom window, before disappearing through it and scaling down the palace walls like monkeys. Hunny growled.

"Let me go!" The door to the bathroom flew open, blinding Hunny and his captor with the hall light.

_'Damn it.'_ Mori thought as soldiers flooded the room. He was caught. And being the most well known thief on the Ouran Kingdom, that was a bad thing. A sharp pain in his arm reminded him of the little person he was holding captive, who was now gnawing viciously on his arm. Mori's eyes widened as he took the sight of who exactly he had in his arms. _'Shit.'_

"Release the Prince!" Slowly, Mori sat the prince on his feet and expected him to run to the guards. Instead, he flipped around and punched him in the gut, sending the taller boy onto his knee's.

"That'll teach you to mess with me! Who are you?" The small prince drew up to his full height (Which wasn't very tall) and his shoulders moved back. "I demand you tell me now." Mori just looked at him impassively, locking eyes with the blonde for a moment or two in silence.

"His name that we know of is 'Mori' Young Lord." A soldier bowed to him, and the others moved to surround the tall boy with swords. "He's the infamous Ouran bandit, and now we have him." The soldiers turned, moving to take Mori with them when Hunny spoke up.

"Where are you taking him?" Once again he caught the tall boys eyes and they stayed like that, reading each other.

"The dungeon, where he will await trial. Most likely, My Lord, he will be put to death." Mori did not flinch, he did not blink, he didn't even act like he heard such a thing come from the leading soldier.

"No."

"What My Lord?"

"You will take him to the dungeon, but _I_ will speak with father about what is to happen afterwards."

"But Sir, he's a bandit-."

"And you are a soldier, who is speaking out of his place." The Prince's voice rang with finality. "Do as I have ordered." He finally broke eye contact with Mori, turning on his heel and gliding from the room, back towards the party. His hand touched the banister, and he paused, looking over his shoulder with cold eyes. "Now, Soldier."

The soldiers all flinched and hastily did as he was told, taking the infamous thief to the dungeon to await his fate.

"Father, I have a request." Prince Hunny muttered beside his father, leaning into his ear. "Please, follow me into the gardens." The King gave his son a peculiar look before nodding and following his oldest into the gardens, where they found a seat on a bench near the fountains, guards nearby just in case.

"What is it you need Mitsukuni?" The King gazed at him. The Prince smiled slightly, looking at his dad.

"We caught the bandit Mori in my bed chambers after I fought off two others he helped escape."

The King rose to his feet with a large smile. "Finally! He who is uncatchable is caught! This is phenomenal news Son! Very well done! His execution will be a wondrous event!"

"That is the matter I need to discuss with you Father." Hunny's childish voice was gone, this moment was precious, and he needed his dad to take him seriously. "I beg you not to kill him, instead let him serve his time as my foot servant."

"Mitsukuni, that is ridiculous! He is a thief, a no good scoundrel! His death would be something to rejoice! And he is dangerous, not a docile servant!"

"He could have killed me dad, but he didn't." Hunny rose to his feet, staring directly into his eyes. "He had the chance but he didn't. Father, I beg you for your mercy and to entertain my wishes for a trial period. Let him serve him to serve his debt to the city. He is of no use dead."

"I don't know Mitsukuni." The King rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Why are you so adamant about this?"

"He's got kind eyes Father." The King studied his sons smile. "He can't be as dangerous as you all believe with eyes like those. I don't believe it."

The King was silent.

"Please Father. For a birthday present."

"Fine. But only for a trial period, a time of which we will discuss later. Now let us get back to your party." The King swept off back towards the castle, Hunny smiling as he followed.

Hours later, Mori sat behind the cold steel bars with a sense of emptiness. There was no way he could escape, even with the others help. He was as good as dead. Unless the Prince pulled off some miracle, Mori would be thieving with the devil the next morning. But why would the Prince even want to help him? He did threaten him after all.

A clank of a door opening and shutting caught the thief's attention. He silently slid to his feet, moving into the shadows to be camouflaged from whoever was coming. There was a light tap of shoes as the person neared, rounding a corner.

"Where are you? Come on out please." The Prince's voice drift softly to his ears, and he instantly relaxed. "Please?" Mori stood back up straight, moving into a beam of moonlight that filtered through a barred window. "There you are!" Hunny smiled. "I'm Prince Hunny."

"I know."

"And your Mori." Mori studied the shorter boy with interest. "Wanna be friends?" The thief blinked.

"What is my fate?" He asked quietly.

"You will serve me as my foot servant for a trial period. If you're on your best behavior, then your position will be permanent and you will not be put to death." The Prince grinned. "Father said it was fine because I said you have kind eyes."

Mori blinked again. Was this kid crazy? He didn't have kind eyes. He was a bandit! Not a nice guy . . . wasn't he? Wonderful. Now he was doubting himself. He shook his head slightly, noticing the Prince had moved with keys to the door.

"If you promise not to run I'll let you out now." He said with a small smile. "Promise?" Mori nodded wordlessly. "Okay." Hunny unlocked the door and opened it.

Mori was past him in three seconds flat, headed for the stairs while his heart leapt in triumph. He raced towards his escape route but slowed to a stop when he didn't hear pursuit by soldiers or the Prince. He turned and saw the Prince was standing where he had left him, a small, sad smile on his face as he was bathed in moonlight.

"I knew you'd run." He sighed. Mori blinked again. He wasn't chasing him? "And I won't stop you, but I don't know if I can protect you if they catch you again." Mori slowly moved towards the blonde, his feet moving of their own command until he was beside the Prince, who looked up at him with confused eyes.

"I will serve you, but I will eventually escape." Mori mutter in his soft spoken way.

Prince Hunny just smiled. "What's your name?"

"Takashi Morinozuka."

"Nice to meet you Takashi Morinozuka. I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka." The Prince grinned at him. Mori nodded in response, allowing the shorter boy to lead him back up the stairs.

"Takashi?" Mori looked down at him, seeing the soft smile on the innocent seventeen year olds face. "Thank you." Mori tilted his head, questioning the Prince. "No, don't ask why. Just thank you." The he continued walking. "Now's the start of your new life!"

**A/N: I suck. I know. Making you all wait so long for the second chapter, but I've been so busy and I've had writers block. But at least I'm consistently late, that has to count for something right? :3 Any way, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Until next time, which should be soon since I'm into the story again! Remember, the more reviews, the faster the updating! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review! 3**


End file.
